Mother's Love
by SpaceySpace
Summary: The bond between a mother and a daughter is a beautiful thing. For a few families, this bond expresses itself in a 'different' manner.


Blake was a pretty light sleeper, a lesson she'd learned from a lifetime in the White Fang. Hearing a small click was enough to rouse her, and she sat up in her bed, holding her sheets up to cover her bare chest, since she slept in the nude. Her mom, Kali, had just fitted something over the door's latch. Was that a lock? "…Mom?"

Kali spun around, smiling. "Oh, good morning Blake! Sorry to wake you up, I was just getting some minor renovations done. That was the last thing."

Blake's room was in her house's basement, where it was easier to stay cool in the punishing Menagerie heat. That very solidly constructed door was the only way in or out. "Mom, what are you doing?"

Kali shook the lock a few times, making sure it was solidly attached. "Like I said, just a few renovations. I've been so worried about you, you know. If you were to run away again…I don't know if I could handle it. So, I've decided to make sure that you can't!"

Blake stared at her mother in shock, then leapt out of bed, her state of undress entirely forgotten. "You've got to be kidding, Mom, that's insane. You're going to imprison me here!?"

Kali shook her head, looking genuinely sad that her daughter didn't agree with her plans. "Don't think of it like that, Blake! You're just…grounded, is all. One year for every year you ran away from home."

"You're planning on keeping me here for a _decade!?"_ Blake exploded. "No! Absolutely not! Even if you try, I'll spend every hour of every day trying to escape! And even if that fails, it will _never_ mean that I'll act like everything is fine."

Kali, despite the harsh words, smiles reassuringly at her daughter. "Don't worry, Blake, you _will_ love it here. I'll make sure of that."

She started to walk closer to Blake, who started nervously backing away. "I'll keep going for as long as it takes. By the end, you'll be begging for mommy's love to fill you up, every single day. And I will, because I love you. You'll get all the mommy's love that you want." Blake backed up until she reached her bed, and with one swift push Kali shoved her back, the back of Blake's knees hitting the side and forcing her to fall onto her back.

Kali stripped her own clothes off rapidly, leaving her as naked as her daughter. She was more mature, with more curves than Blake's leaner physique. But that wasn't the only difference. She revealed a massive, barbed dildo which she held in her hand as she admired Blake underneath her, her pussy mostly obscured by her heavy strap-on. "Such a beautiful daughter I have."

Blake shook her head, panicked. "Mom, you've got to come to your senses! What the _hell-"_

Without warning, Kali wrenched Blake's legs apart and shoved her cock inside, making sure to keep pressing in until she slammed against her daughter's cervix. Blake shrieked, her juices abruptly staining the bedsheets at the feeling of the massive intrusion. "Mmm…I hope you enjoy this as much as I do, my little kitty." Kali withdrew just a bit, then started slowly and forcefully fucking Blake, giving her daughter plenty of time to let the scraping feeling of the spines on Kali's cock work into her mind, deep seated instincts driving her to _love_ this, to _crave_ it, despite the circumstances.

Blake shook her head weakly, trying to deny the feelings. "I-I'm not-!"

Kali angled herself back slightly, letting a long line of her barbs scratch directly across Blake's g-spot, making her daughter whine as her body tried to force her to give in. "What was that? Don't you love me, Blake?"

"Nn-nnuh…"

Her mother pressed in deeper, working the tip of her cock against Blake's cervix. "Don't you want mommy's love? You've gotta…unf…take it _all_ inside of you…let me give my love to your center, where it can stay and keep you warm and happy…" Blake tensed herself up, trying to keep her mother out of her most sacred place, but that just tightened herself up more and let Kali's barbs scrape deeply across her walls, making her mewl helplessly as her brain filled with the sensation, everything that wasn't her mommy's cock just getting fuzzier, more indistinct, less _important._

Kali groaned deeply as she finally managed to breach Blake's final barrier, her daughter twitching and yelping with each individual barb that scratched through her cervix. Her brain felt like it was melting, it was all too much! Her faunus instincts took over, offering ultimate pleasure if she submitted to the one who had dominated her so thoroughly. She resisted, but her willpower was crumbling rapidly.

"Yes, that's perfect…" Kali continued to languidly thrust into her daughter. "I'm getting so close now, Blake. I'm going to fill you up with love…and I'm going to fill you up with another baby." The words made a bolt of pleasure tingle through Blake's body, radiating out from her eager, fertile womb.

"Another beautiful faunus daughter…another one to keep close while I show her how much mommy loves her, day after day after day…" Blake whimpered, her mother's presence battering away her psyche, her mind nearly lost in a torrent of passion. She…needed to hold on. She…she needed…needed…

She needed Kali's cock. She needed Kali's cum. She needed Kali to love her and own her and _breed_ her.

The younger faunus girl wrapped her legs around Kali's hips, trying to encourage her to shove it in as deep as she could. Her mom did exactly what she wanted, grinding the tip of her barbed cock into the back of Blake's womb. It was enough to tip her over the edge. Blake's mind went blank with pleasure as her pussy squeezed her mother's hard plastic cock, making her swell and stretch with every thrust.

Kali continued to push the strap-on in slowly, milking Blake for every drop. "There you go…there's your mommy's love…"

She leaned forward to kiss her fuck-drunk daughter. "Will you be happy to stay with me now?"

Blake just moaned, unable to form coherent speech. Tears of joy leaked from her eyes. She was going to stay with Kali forever. What other life could she want?


End file.
